1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field regarding a navigation apparatus, a navigation method, and an information recording medium in which a program for navigating is recorded so as to be readable through a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technical field regarding a navigation apparatus and a navigation method, which are used so as to assist the movement of a mobile unit under the condition of being set the predetermined route where the mobile unit should move in advance, and an information recording medium in which a navigating program for assisting the movement of a mobile unit is recorded so as to be readable through a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the spread of a navigation apparatus for a mobile unit such as a vehicle is outstanding. In such a navigation apparatus, it is commonly performed, for instance, before departure, to set in advance the predetermined route which is obtained by being regarded the destination which should be reached hereafter as an endpoint, and to assist the movement of the mobile unit in compliance with the predetermined route.
During performing the assistance of the movement in compliance with the predetermined route, provided that the vehicle deviates from the predetermined route for a certain reason and continues traveling, after the deviation is certainly done, the navigation apparatus starts setting a new predetermined route where the vehicle should travel.
However, in accordance with the aforementioned former way of setting a new predetermined route, the action of setting the new route essentially requires a certain amount of time (from several seconds to ten seconds or so). Therefore, just after the deviation from the previous predetermined route happens, it is impossible to assist the movement in compliance with the predetermined route which is newly set. As a result, there is a problem that the convenience of the navigation apparatus degrades.
The present invention is made in consideration of the aforementioned problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a navigation apparatus and a navigation method, which can start assisting of the movement without delay by inferring the predetermined route, and which can improve its convenience as a navigation apparatus, and an information recording medium in which a navigating program for assisting the movement of the mobile unit is recorded so as to be readable through a computer.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation apparatus provided with: a predetermined route setting device such as system controlling unit etc., for setting a predetermined route which a mobile unit travels; an inferring device such as system controlling unit etc., for inferring whether or not the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route during traveling of the mobile unit along the predetermined route; and a setting start device such as system controlling unit etc., for, when it is inferred that the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route, starting to set the inferred predetermined route where the mobile unit travels after deviating from the predetermined route.
Accordingly, when it is inferred that a mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route, and then the navigation apparatus starts setting the inferred predetermined route before it actually deviates from the predetermined route. So after the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route as it was inferred, it is possible to start assisting the movement of the mobile unit without delay in compliance with the inferred predetermined route which should be a predetermined route thereafter.
Therefore, by starting to assist the movement in compliance with the inferred predetermined route without delay, it is possible to improve its convenience as a navigation apparatus.
In one aspect of the navigation apparatus of the present invention, the inferring device provided with: a behaviors detecting device such as system controlling unit etc., for detecting behaviors which the mobile unit is inferred to do during traveling; a present position detecting device such as system controlling unit etc., for detecting the present position of the mobile unit; and a decision device such as system controlling unit etc., for, on the basis of the detected behaviors and the detected present position, deciding whether or not the mobile unit deviates from the predeterminating route.
Accordingly, whether or not the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route is determined on the basis of both the inferred behaviors which are detected and the present point which is detected. It is possible to infer the deviation of the mobile unit with more reliability and more accuracy, and to start setting the inferred predetermined route. As a result, it is possible to complete the action of setting the inferred predetermined route with less time.
In another aspect of the navigation apparatus of the present invention, the mobile unit is a vehicle; and the behaviors detecting device provided with: a direction indicators"" action detecting device such as system controlling unit etc., for detecting which side of the direction indicators is in action; and when the action of the direction indicators is confirmed, the behaviors detecting device starts detecting behaviors of the mobile unit.
Accordingly, since the navigation apparatus makes sure the beginning of the action of the traffic indicator, and since it starts detecting the action of inferring the behaviors of the vehicle, it is possible to start detecting the inferring behaviors with reliability.
In further aspect of the navigation apparatus of the present invention, the mobile unit is a vehicle; and the behaviors detecting device provided with: a direction indicators"" action detecting device such as system controlling unit etc., for detecting which side of the direction indicators is in action; and a judging device such as system controlling unit etc., for, on the basis of the detected behaviors of the direction indicators, judging that the mobile unit turns to the direction which the in-action direction indicators indicate.
Accordingly, it is detected which side of the traffic indicators blinks, and it is judged that the vehicle will make a turn towards the direction which the traffic indicator on duty blinks on the basis of the action of the traffic indicator which is detected. It is possible to detect the inferred behaviors (either right-hand turn or left-hand turn) of the mobile unit with more accuracy.
In further aspect of the navigation apparatus of the present invention, the mobile unit is a vehicle; the present position detecting device detects which traffic lane of the road the mobile unit is traveling on; and when it is detected that the mobile unit is traveling on the outer lane on the road and that it is slowing down in the position where the mobile unit must travel straight in the predetermined route, the decision device infers that the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route, and that the mobile unit turns to the direction of the traffic lane where the mobile unit is traveling from the view of the center line of the road.
Accordingly, since it is inferred which direction of right-hand turn or left-hand turn that the mobile unit will make on the basis of a traffic lane which the vehicle is traveling on and its present speed, it is possible to detect the inferred behaviors of the mobile unit even before the traffic indicator blinks, and to start setting the inferred setting route.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation method provided with: a predetermined route setting process for setting a predetermined route which a mobile unit travels; an inferring process for inferring whether or not the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route during traveling of the mobile unit along the predetermined route; and a setting start process for, when it is inferred that the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route, starting to set the inferred predetermined route where the mobile unit travels after deviating from the predetermined route.
Accordingly, when it is inferred that the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route, since it starts setting the inferred predetermined route before the mobile unit actually deviates, after the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route as it was inferred, it is possible to start assisting the movement of aforementioned mobile unit without delay in compliance with the inferred predetermined route which is a predetermined route thereafter.
Therefore, by starting to assist the movement in compliance with the inferred predetermined route without delay, it is possible to improve its convenience as a navigation apparatus.
In one aspect of the navigation method of the present invention, the inferring process provided with: a behaviors detecting process for detecting behaviors which the mobile unit is inferred to do during traveling; a present position detecting process for detecting the present position of the mobile unit; and a decision process for, on the basis of the detected behaviors and the detected present position, deciding whether or not the mobile unit deviates from the predeterminating route and continues traveling.
Accordingly, whether or not the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route is decided on the basis of both the inferred behaviors which are detected and the present point which is detected. It is possible to infer the deviation of the mobile unit with more reliability and more accuracy, and to start setting the inferred predetermined route. As a result, it is possible to complete the action of setting the inferred predetermined route with less time.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an information recording medium in which a navigating program is recorded so as to be readable through a computer which functions as a navigation apparatus, the navigating program being characterized by allowing the computer to function as: a predetermined route setting device for setting a predetermined route which a mobile unit travels; an inferring device for inferring whether or not the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route during the mobile unit""s traveling along the predetermined route; and a setting start device for, when it is inferred that the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route, starting to set the inferred predetermined route where the mobile unit travels after deviating from the predetermined route.
Accordingly, when it is inferred that the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route, since the computer functions so as to make the action of setting the inferred predetermined route start before it deviates from the predetermined route actually, after the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route as it was inferred, it is possible to start assisting the movement of the aforementioned mobile unit without delay in compliance with the inferred predetermined route which is a predetermined route thereafter.
Therefore, by starting to assist the movement in compliance with the inferred predetermined route without delay, it is possible to improve its convenience as a navigation apparatus.
In one aspect of the information recording medium of the present invention, the navigating program is recorded so as to be readable through the computer which functions as the inferring device, the navigating program being characterized by allowing the computer to function as: a behaviors detecting device for detecting behaviors which the mobile unit is inferred to do during traveling; a present position detecting device for detecting the present position of the mobile unit; and a decision device for, on the basis of the detected behaviors and the detected present position, deciding whether or not the mobile unit deviates from the predeterminating route.
Accordingly, since the computer functions so as to decide whether or not the mobile unit deviates from the predetermined route on the basis of both the inferred behaviors which is detected and the present point which is detected, it is possible to infer the deviation of the mobile unit with more reliability and more accuracy, and to start setting the inferred predetermined route. As a result, it is possible to complete the action of setting the inferred predetermined route with less time.